Life
by future-superstar-duh
Summary: This is just how I think their lives really are. Sorry for the super long wait!
1. Charlene

**Charlene**

Beautiful, smart, athletic, funny, and popular - Charlene had it all. Everyone liked her. The guys wanted to date her. The girls wanted to be her. Parents wished she were their daughter. Teachers wished she were their student.

She is perfect.

Or so everyone thought. Because every night she goes to sleep crying from all the bullies at her school that hate her. Even some of her own friends are jealous of her. It's hard to tell whether people would hang out with her because they liked her for her or her popularity.

Every morning she wakes up in pain from the countless hours of gymnastics training. All her aching muscles would threaten to give out if every single day she got up for school.

Every day she has to paste a smile on her face so people wouldn't see how miserable she is at home. Her mom only cares about Charlene's appearance. She is more like a robot then a mom. She forced Charlene into cheerleading and gymnastics to loose weight. She hardly gives her any food so she'll stay thin. She taught Charlene how to put on makeup when she was 7.

Sometimes Charlene doesn't know why she bothers to wake up every morning. Why she goes on living for nothing. Why no one can see behind her eyes and into her pain.

No one really sees her. She thought she had found someone who did but even Finn doesn't see.

On top of that, Amanda has him. Why would Finn want Amanda over her? Amanda isn't as beautiful as she is or as smart as she is or as athletic or funny or popular as she is. Why would Finn trade down from perfection to average?

But Charlene knows why, because Amanda isn't putting on an act- Amanda is real.

Charlene is fake.

Charlene isn't perfect.

Charlene isn't real.


	2. Willa

**Willa**

When you think of Willa, what is the first thing that pops into your head?

Is it how smart she is?

Is it how brave and daring she is?

Is it her general girl-next-door attitude?

Or maybe the possible relationship between her and Philby?

I'll bet you didn't think of how hard she works to be so smart. How she is constantly studying and reading and learning new things to mantain her role of super smart girl. How she sometimes dosen't sleep at all just so she can read boring books she dosen't like or study annoying subjects that she secretly dosen't understand at school or thinking of new ways to help the keepers defeat Malificent and Chernabog.

You probably also didn't realize how she isn't really brave or daring at all. Secretly she is so shy that it's sometimes hard to talk to people without feeling embarassed.

And her caring and sweet outlook on life isn't true at all. Her dad is in critical condition from his accident, her brothers are as annoying and unsupportive as ever, and she hardly recognizes her own mom.

Her life is falling appart. Yet, she doesen't say a word about any of it to anyone. She just keeps on trying to be the model daughter that her mom wants for no reason at all.

And then there is Philby. The guy she thought was "The One". So much for that.

He used to stare at her. Now he stares at Charlene.

It all blew up because he just had to kiss her.

Why can't she be perfect like Charlene?

Why did he have to kiss her? Why couldn't Maybeck do it, he obviously likes her. And of course maybeck would never like Willa either. Charlene is much more his type.

Stupid, perfect Charlene!

Why won't anyone see how much she wants someone to put their arm around her and say, " Everythings gona be allright."

Why won't anyone love her?

Dosen't anyone care about her?

Can't anyone see how miserable she is?

If only they could see ...


	3. Philby

**SORRY! I can never even begin to express how sorry I am for not uploading in like ever. *hides under a table* Feel free to throw tomatoes at me. This is a super long one to make up for my laziness. Please forgive me? *puppy dog eyes***

**Philby**

Hmmm...BPD. Borderline personality disorder.

I've kind of heard of it, but not really. All I knew about it was that it was similar to schizophrenia, so I basically avoided research of it like the plague. I had also seen an image of it, but it was something really weird that looked like a person's face that was made of water droplets. Yeah, that didn't exactly tell me anything about it.

But, none the less, schizophrenia scared me. Completely terrified me is more like it. It seems like the most dangerous mental disorder there is. BPD would be second place in that race.

I never understood how someone could not know that they have a problem like that and not realise it. Something so severe and unoridinary should be obvious.

Right?

I had thought so, but now i'm not so sure. I think you would need to look for it in order to recognize it. And in order to understand it, you would have to go off of what other people say about the disease. Some of which never had to experience it first hand. Someone that never had the disease would be telling you whether or not you did.

You wouldn't have a clue on whether or not you had it. Someone else would have to tell you whether you are 'normal' or not.

Because you would think that unordinary is ordinary.

How are you supposed to know any differently? Especially if you had it your whole life.

In order to realise it, you would need to research it, read books, go online or just flat out ask someone. What if you don't want to ask someone? Has there ever been a case where someone has a mental problem, but can't say anything about it to anyone because they are being abused?

I'm sure there is.

What if you know you have the disorder? How long could you go without saying anything? Forever? How could someone live like that? Knowing that they have the problem, but aren't 'able' to do something about it?

What if they know about the problem, but don't want to fix it? Does that sound weird?

What if you know of the 'problem', but don't want it 'fixed' because it brings something good as well as bad? Can that happen? Where the good dosen't override the bad, but you focus on the good to the point where it appears to be more important? What then?

If you do that, then it means you have completely lost control. You officially have no say in what you do or don't do.

That is scary.

What about halucinations? How are you able to tell what is real and what is fantasy? It all looks the same.

Or when you hear voices. You might think that it's just your concience or something. A part of you that you can have full blown conversations with. Someone to give you advice or guidance. Kind of like how a parent should be. The difference being what 'it' or 'they' tell you isn't always good. 'It' could tell you to cut yourself, to throw up your food, to act like a completely different person then who you are or even to go as far as to kill yourself.

Most people would listen to 'it'. If you really hate yourself to such an extreme extent, you'd listen to it. Not to all of it. But a lot of it.

At that point nothing makes any kind of sense. When you have your feelings, thoughts, beliefs, and ideas change every two seconds. When you aren't sure whether you 'saw' something or if it was just your imagination.

To be so unbalanced that you yourself can't keep up with whether you hate someone or if you love them. Your best friend could be the Earth's savior one minute and the devil himself the next.

You could be in the best of moods one second and all of a sudden everything is dark and depressing simply because of a little thing someone said. Or to go from being so sad that your hysterically crying to wanting to punch in a wall within seconds, sometimes.

To be having suicide thoughts at seven years old should have been a bit of a red flag, but how would you know that that isn't what most seven year olds think about. Maybe some seven year olds do think like that?

I don't know.

What I do know is that no one I know thinks like this. No one acts like this. Who else has their entire personality changed based on who they're talking to? You don't try to make this happen, you just recognize it.

You can't help it.

It happens.

Like how you can push people away when you never want them to leave. You don't try to do that.

I can't help it.

I don't know who I am anymore. I just want to be someone, someone that everyone would like. Someone you wouldn't be embarresed to hang out with. Someone that you would want to be seen with.

Don't leave me.

Please. Don't leave.

I need you. I need all of you.

I promise i'll do better. I'll be better. Please.

Just tell me what you want me to do, who you want me to ? What? When? How?

Help.

I'll never say this out loud, but help me. Please. I don't want to be able to talk to myself. I don't want to be confused by what's real and fake. I don't want to be so hypersensitive all the time at nothing. I don't want to feel like i've had my insides scooped out and have left me feeling like this hollow shell. I don't want to do insane and risky things for no reason.

But, I don't want to be alone.

I don't want to be scared anymore.

I don't want to die, but I don't want to live anymore.

Help.

Someone.

Anyone.

Help.


	4. Jez

**HI HI! **

**So... I don't really like this one o.o but i figured i might as well upload it anyway! :) I don't get it either. Don't question my craziness!**

**Jess**

Everyday, I see a face; a face that I remember seeing, but don't recognize. It follows

me constantly, like a shadow, just waiting for the right moment to strike. It's a human. I

know it is. It's just a demented human; a very demented human.

It has long, dark hair that strings together in strangled vines around its body. Where it

should have had teeth were replaced with fangs, causing it's mouth to resemble a shark in

attack mode. Its skin is so unnaturally pale its as if it had never once had the pleasure of

witnessing the delicious golden rays of sunlight.

No one can see it. No one ever tried. But, I can see it. I know it's here, but it's

completely invisible to the rest of the world. I can see it, trying to scream for help, but

never able to make a sound. Who would hear it, anyway?

I see it constantly trying to die, but never being able to complete the task. I see how

lost and lonely it is. I see how much it wants someone to love it. Someone to pull it into a

bone crushing hug and tell it that everything will be okay. For some reason, I'm scared of

it, but it's scared of me too.

Everyday, I see a face; a face that I remember seeing, but don't recognize. It follows

me constantly, like a shadow, just waiting for the right moment to strike. It's a human. I

know it is. It's just a demented human; a very demented human. I've finally realized why

it looks so familiar to me. I have seen it before. I know who it is- me. A very demented

human.


	5. Amanda

**I finally updated this! so yeah Im on a role today! Look at me goooooooooo :D**

**Amanda's POV**

The angels don't sing to me anymore

The ashes left lonely from a dead fire

The invisible man next to me

The kind woman's soul sleeps with me

The ones you'll never be able to see

Glazed eyes show an empty soul

Not from poverty

Not from health

Hope

All hope is gone

Too exhausted for tears

Something lost but could be found

I will not disobey

I cannot find the courage

Beautiful sights for a blind man

Lullaby for a deaf child

Unbelievable memories for a woman with Alzheimer's

What's the use?

All hope is gone


	6. Maybeck

**HI HI! JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW THERE IS A CURSE WORD,ONE, IN HERE!:D **

**Maybeck**

There are those among us who deserve to die

The ghosts of the dirt inebriated

Those below them covered in shit

Cats on horses high above the earth fly to tops of mountains on gold devils

There are those among us who deserve to live

Those who dive through tsunamis breathing in toxic waste, expelling hope of a new day

The silver spooned smiles slinking through a silken smirk of such serious sorrow of such a sweet simpleton

There are those among us who should be learnt

The morons believing the lies are not false

Who ignore all form of logic and reason and reasonable logic

Dead dogs on the street covered in flies believing that the varmints are still alive

There are those among us who should be studied

Carefully calculated and observed through glass colored glasses

An adult who adorned a child's toy friend

A child enjoying a dictionary

The rare and beautiful extinction of a people unlike all others

The criticized and devoured whole by society are the most valuable pieces of dead literature the world will ever not witness

There are those among us who deserve nothing

Among us, there is we and of course, there is I


	7. Jess

A soft breath

A soft feel

Dark ringlets cover the pillow

I like how the silk feels

A smile escapes

Quickly shut back in

Big brown eyes

A deceiving smile

Dead eyes

Warm hands

What's wrong?

A beautiful girl

Eyes foam blue

Dead eyes

A deceiving smirk

An empty hole

A sigh

Reality turned into a dream

A fleeting image of a girl

Wrapped in this boy's arms

I bite my tongue

Squeeze my eyes shut

The girl's eyes fall through mine

Breathe

A sympathetic hand on my face

Ice cold

A shrug

It doesn't matter


End file.
